


Waiting, Wanting

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lay awake in the darkness, eyes staring up at the blank ceiling. He was in the guest room of a safe house Hannibal had dragged them to after their fall off the cliff. If he closed his eyes he could still recall the feeling of Hannibal's arms clutching him, the air gushing around them as they fell and the hard icy shock as they hit the water. But that had being a few weeks ago and now they were here – in the middle of nowhere, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm joining the masses and I've wrote a post finale, them surviving the fall fic - however I am of the firm belief that there will never be enough of these type of fic and therefore don't feel bad about posting another :) Murder Husbands!!!!!!

Will lay awake in the darkness, eyes staring up at the blank ceiling. He was in the guest room of a safe house Hannibal had dragged them to after their fall off the cliff. If he closed his eyes he could still recall the feeling of Hannibal's arms clutching him, the air gushing around them as they fell and the hard icy shock as they hit the water. But that had being a few weeks ago and now they were here – in the middle of nowhere, together.  

Will sighed and ground the heels of his hand into his eyes. He had chosen Hannibal. For better or for worse he had picked Hannibal over everything. Over Molly. Over his life. Over his death. Will held his breath and listened, trying to hear the other man who was in the room next to his. Only a wall separating them. Of course there were no sounds, no sign of life – even if the good doctor wasn't asleep Will doubted he would be able to hear him.  

He knew of Hannibal's feelings for him, had embraced them, even, on the top of that cliff both literally and metaphorically, but they weren't the problem. It was Will's feeling that kept him up. Will had known on the cliff, had known what he wanted – Hannibal. But the possibility of surviving the fall, for Will, had been minimal. He had wanted them to die together - in a loving embrace. 

Surviving had thrown his plan out the window slightly. After they had reached the safe house they had cleaned up and Hannibal had seen to their wounds – serval times while Hannibal was stitching Will up Will had thought seen a look pass over Hannibal's face, then Hannibal's eyes flick down to look at Will's lips – it had made Will's breath catch and he wondered if the doctor would lean in and kiss him, but it never happened. Since then Hannibal had seemed to keep a friendly distance. It did occur to Will that Hannibal was, as always, waiting for Will to come to him. But that was proving difficult. 

Will had always considered himself straight, had never been with a man nor considered it but Hannibal, as it seemed with most aspects of Will's life, was the exception.  Will tilted his head and looked at the wall that separated him and Hannibal and wondered if the other man lay at night thinking about him.  

Then he thought about Hannibal in his bed, he thought about getting up and going to join him. Would Lecter be shocked? Or would he be smug, having known it was just a matter of time before Will came to him.  

Would he kiss him gentle and cherishing or would be kiss him biting and devouring? Would him rip Will's clothes from him to get to skin quickly or would be unwrap him like a present and savour the reveal of flesh? He thought of being in that bed with Hannibal, he thought of Hannibal being over him, under him – being skin to skin, clutching, biting, scratching, writhing together.  

Before Will could question it he kicked down the covers and his sleep bottoms and wrapped a hand around himself. He let out a loud moan but didn't quiet himself, instead he thought of how Hannibal would react hearing him. Would be become aroused? Would he touch himself too? Would he come watch? Would he join?   

Will let out a loud moan at the thought and came. His eyes fluttered open and he looked to the door – there was no silhouette of Hannibal as he had imagined. He wondered if Hannibal had even heard. With a sigh Will got up and shuffle to the en suite to clean himself up – once done he went back to bed and fell asleep quickly. 

XXX

The next morning he emerged from the bedroom, the smell of Hannibal cooking breakfast greeted him as it always did. 

"Good Morning Will." Hannibal said jovially as Will took a seat at the table in the kitchen. 

"Morning." Will replied, voice still raspy from disuse. 

"Restless night?" Hannibal asked while sitting down – putting the plates of food in front of them, a knowing look adorning his face. 

"To a point." Will replied, fighting down a flush. "I found a way to help me sleep eventually." He added mainly to be crude however Hannibal's eyes darkened and he took a sharp breath in. 

So he had heard, he had liked it. But it wasn't that revelation that gave Will cause to pause – it was the look Hannibal was giving him. Somewhere between longing and hungry. With a start Will realised that Hannibal was his, his to have and his to play with. That yes he was waiting for Will to go to him but not because he was waiting for Will to catch up but because he was scared that Will would run away again if he approached. 

"Would this be enough for you?" Will blurted out then and Hannibal gave him a questioning look, waiting for Will to continue. "If this was all you could have, if we were never to progress our relationship further that this – romantically I mean, would this be enough for you?" 

"My dear Will I will take only what you are willing to give, as long as you stay near." Hannibal replied a soft look passing over his face. Will nodded and started eating his breakfast, aware that Hannibal was still gazing at him. After a few moments Hannibal started on his own food and they carried on the day from there like it had been any other while they had dwelled in this safe house together. 

XXX

It was later that night, as Hannibal announced he was going to retire, that Will made his decision. "I'll join you." Will answered and Hannibal gave him a soft smile. 

They walked towards the bedrooms and Hannibal paused in the doorway of his when he realised Will had followed him. "Will?" Hannibal questioned, looking confused. 

"I said I'd join you." Will replied, looking at Hannibal from under his eyelashes with a small smile gracing his face. 

"Will..." Hannibal started again, but Will cut him off before he could go any further, his hand shooting out and gripping onto Hannibal's bicep, taking half a step closer. 

"Don’t ask if I'm sure." Will said stubbornly. 

"Because you aren't?" Hannibal asked, looking almost concerned. In lieu of answering Will closed the distance and brushed his lips against Hannibal's. "Will." Hannibal murmured against his lips. 

"Hannibal." Will replied, lips quirked in a smile before he surged forward and kissed Hannibal more firmly. Hannibal made an almost wounded sound before his arms surrounded Will and crushed him to him – Will was almost transported to back to the cliff. Back to that night where they had embraced covered in blood and the thought made Will want. 

Will gasped harshly pulling away, hands gripping either side of Hannibal's face viscously to keep him in place. "I wished we'd kissed on that cliff." Will pants against Hannibal's mouth looking into his eyes. "I wished we'd kissed while we were covered in the blood. When we could have tasted it." 

Hannibal made a strangled sound and a look of reverence took hold of his face. "We can do that Will." Hannibal breathed out with so much devotion in his voice, "We can do anything you want." Will's breath caught because Hannibal looked like he meant that, that he would be willing to do  _anything_ for him, that he would happily follow him to the ends of the world and back if only Will would stay near. 

Then Hannibal was kissing Will again, deep and slow. Worshipping. Worshipping at the altar of his Will. Everything blurred. For Will everything became a haze of kissing and touching, they were by the door then they were on the bed stripping each other of clothing.  Hannibal was leaving a trial of fire on Will's skin wherever he touched. Wherever he kissed. He wrote his religion on his skin with his fingers and his tongue.  

"Hannibal, I want.." Will gasped, grabbing onto Hannibal's hair and tugging him upwards to meet his eyes. 

"Anything." Hannibal hissed, moving to lie between Will's open thighs and grind down. Whatever Will had wanted, whatever he was going to say got lost in a haze of lust, he threw his head back and moaned.  

They came like that, together, rutting against each other. Will clawing at Hannibal's scalp and shoulder blade. Hannibal sinking his teeth into Will's neck – enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.  

 Hannibal fell to the side, but stayed close. A leg still caught between Will's, his arms across his torso and his forehead pressed into Will's temple. Will let out a breath which turned into a small laugh. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. For the first time since realising he had survived Will felt at peace, here in Hannibal's arms. 

 


End file.
